


Getting into the Holiday Spirit

by t4sty_4ss_colors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4sty_4ss_colors/pseuds/t4sty_4ss_colors
Summary: Made for The Scarlet Vision Secret Santa on thescarletvisionnetwork.tumblr.comGift for Tylerinfandoms.tumblr.comHappy Christmas Everyone!!Edited by the wonderful Aarri (go check out their stuff)





	Getting into the Holiday Spirit

Snow fell gently in the as a lone woman walked down the empty streets. She closed her eyes and let the cold wind envelop her; it had been a while since she seen snow. It was nice. 

 

The wind seemed to stop suddenly and upon opening her eyes she was met by a broad chest covered with a heavy wool jacket. “What are you doing here Vision?” she sighed softly as she looked up into his blue eyes. 

 

“Everyone is currently looking for you, Wanda.” The android stated simply, causing the young woman to sigh again and look away from him. 

 

“I told them that I just wanted to take a walk and maybe get a cup of coffee.” She turned her away from him and started to head back in the direction of the Avengers Tower. 

 

“Ah, yes!” He started to follow her, “But if you have forgotten, tonight is the holiday party that Mr. Stark is holding for everyone.” 

 

“I know,” Wanda groaned as she looked around the streets. “I was trying to avoid it.” A woman and two children were walking on the opposite side of the street of the two. It made her smile to see the children giggling at the snow, as their mother tried to get them to hurry home.

 

“Is there something the matter?” He followed her eyes to the children.

 

“I’m just not in the mood to be getting dressed up and partying.” The brunette noticed him looking at the children and quickly looked away. She quickened her pace hoping to avoid the conversation she knew was coming. 

 

“You still miss him,” she heard Vision state, which caused her to freeze up. Not expecting her to stop, the android almost ran right into her, his hands coming up to steady the both of them. “Did I say something wrong?” he quickly asked her, worried.

 

“Some days are hard,” Wanda said softly, her voice almost incoherent with the blustery wind. “I know he wouldn’t want me to be sad,” she continued. “He would tell me to keep my head held high and to do my best helping others with my powers.” As she spoke she stood straighter and held her head up. Her power glowed scarlet and danced along her fingertips.

 

Vision moved around to be in front of the young woman and carefully took her hands into his own. He looked deeply into her eyes as her scarlet power dissipated. “I’m sure he is very proud of how you are living your life. Your continued work in the Avengers has been truly helpful.”

 

He watched her blue eyes widen slightly and her cheeks softly flush with red. The android automatically assumed that the red was cause of the cold and easily swept Wanda into his arms, bridal style.

 

“What are you doing?” she demanded, the blush on her cheeks spreading across her face.

 

“It’s cold out here, so I’m bringing you back to the tower.” Vision stated simply as he easily flew off into the night. “Also I believe you should come celebrate with everyone.” 

 

It didn’t take them long before they made it to Wanda’s room, where Natasha was waiting for her. The assassin immediately grabbed the girl and told Vision that Tony was currently looking for him.

* * *

 

About an hour later Vision found himself wandering among the other Avengers and their guests. He was currently dressed in a clean pressed tuxedo, courtesy of Mr. Stark. He was looking for someone specific, and when he finally found her, he could only explain that it felt like his breath was taken away. Moving easily through the group of people, he kept his eyes on the woman in a scarlet dress.

 

Her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun which had pieces which framed her lightly made up face. Her blue eyes seemed brighter lined in dark smokey makeup, and they seemed to scan the room curiously. As the android got closer her eyes met his and they seemed to brighten immediately. 

 

“Wow, a tux!” The young woman spoke first, “it looks great on you.” Vision smiled at her complement, happy that she actually came.

“Thank you very much, Wanda,” He said simply, he looked down at the dress she was wearing and noticed that it wasn’t just scarlet. The floor length dress had black embroidery down her right side which opened to a modest slit at her knee. “Ms. Romanoff chose a wonderful dress. You look even more lovely.” Wanda’s cheeks slightly started to redden.

 

“LOOK!!! MISTLETOE!!!!!!” A loud voice rang through the room, which sounded suspiciously like Thor. The exclamation caused everyone in the room to look around, the brunette happened to look up. The innocent looking plant sat above the two of them, and a small “oh” slipped from her lips.

 

“Oh, Vision! Now it seems you gotta kiss this lovely lady,” Tony said, seemingly to come out of nowhere. 

 

“What do you mean, Mr. Stark?” Vision responded confused. Wanda tried to tell the android to not to worry about it, her face bright red.

 

“Yeah,” Tony said drowning out the young woman’s protests. He patted Visions back to keep his eyes on him, “It’s a time honored tradition. When two people meet under the mistletoe, the two must kiss before the are allowed to move from that spot.”  Tony smiled widely as he could see the ‘gears’ working in his friend’s head. The dark haired man took that opportunity to disappear back into the crowd.

 

“Vision,” Wanda said softly, causing the android to look at her. “It’s fine, you don’t need to,” she quickly muttered stammering slightly.

 

Vision just smiled at the woman’s nervousness and carefully wrapped an arm around her small waist. Using her surprise to his advantage, he easily cupped a hand under her chin and leaned in to place a soft kiss to her pink lips.

 

The kiss was simple and sweet. It had Wanda sighing softly as her eyes fluttered shut. It seemed almost too soon to her when Vision pulled away. The two shared a small happy smile and went to enjoy the rest of the party. The two were inseparable the rest of the evening, sharing gentle touches of affection throughout the night.

* * *

 

Later in the night found Tony Stark telling everyone about his child’s first kiss. Every time that he saw Vision he would automatically go on telling the android how happy he was for him. 

“My little boy all grown up,” he sniffled, brushing away a fake tear. “I’m so proud.” Vision, on the other hand, was quite confused on why Tony kept calling him his ‘little boy’. Poor Wanda flushed furiously, which caused Vision to steer the lovely woman away from Stark.

Eventually Pepper had to intervene and pull Tony away from the party for the rest of the evening.


End file.
